Naruto Mysterious Power Final Requiem
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: To the tale of the lost, to the tale of rebirth. Mystery pertrudes from everywhere, and everything. So long as one seeks the power another protects, chaos will always follow. Spin off portion of Naruto; Mysterious Power. Some minor spoilers, nothing major


I needed to get something done today, so I couldn't do a full mysterious power chapter, so instead this little thing is going up as a little story. Call it a little bit of a trailer for those who haven't read the story Naruto; Mysterious power yet. For those who have, it holds scenes from the future

A mysterious power...or nine of them at that...

1 of them born with

1 of them a gift

7 of them a curse...

A mysterious man was adorning brown masking robes and rags, as across a desolated landscape he gazed. The land was scourged by fires, raked in lava, torn apart utterly. No life appeared to be anywhere in the distance, as the full moon began to descend into the distance.

As he was fully vieled, a female with long red hair approached him, a light purple jacket over her black tang top and shorts. She cocked her head curiously.

"Behold, nothing but the ugly end result of revenge, to prove what? What, I ask. Everything, is destroyed"

"So, the old dump's totalled? So sad..." she rose an eyebrow "So, what's their left to do, it ain't like you can salvage this" he gazed at the lowering moon.

"I can't, that's true. But, I think I know someone who can"

Begin sort of trailer like music...

You're giving me too many things

_Naruto, lying on his roof, watches the full moon_

Lately you're all I need

_The mysterious man appears before Team 7 and Tazuna_

You smiled at me and said,

_Naruto is struck with a seal from the strange man_

"Don't get me wrong I love you

_Hinata gazes into the distance, as bright light fills the sky_

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

_The mysterious man stands over a defeated Gaara_

When we are older you'll understand

_Haku and Sasuke fight on the Wave bridge_  
What i meant when i said 'No.'"

_Sasuke stands on the spiral of a Konoha building, with a shadowed look_

I don't think life is quite that simple

_Kankuro attacking Naruto with Crow and Blackant in the preliminaries_

When you walk away

_Konan looks on worried at a nervous Nagato_

You don't hear me say please

_Itachi appears before Naruto with Kisame in tow_

Oh baby, don't go

_Crystal begins to ensnare Hidan_

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

_A shadowy figure appears to a terrified Sakura  
_  
It's hard to let it go

_Sasuke and Naruto collide, Demon Fox Rasengan vs Curse seal Chidori_

Hold me

_Naruto summons Gamabunta to fight Shukaku, who appears to have red and black eyes_

Whatever lies beyond this morning

_A different shadowy form appears before the Hokage_

Is a little later on

_The red haired female holds back an enraged Fu in a three tailed state_

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

_Temari slowly begins to raise her hand, before Gaara mutters something_

Nothing's like before

_Tayuya grabs Naruto and kisses him_

Hold me

_Naruto fights solo against the Naraka path in the Forest of Death_

Whatever lies beyond this morning

_Danzo confronts a fleeing mob of civilians and ninja at Konoha's gates_

Is a little later on

_A storm of metal fills an arena, stopping a chidori attack from Sasuke_

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

_The mysterious man appears before Onoki  
_  
Nothing's like before...

End song, now just for a few scenes I hope to hold in the story at a later date, via the mysterious man

"I once promised to save you, but that can't be done anymore. There is nothing left to save"

"With you, hope still holds out. Never forget that, Naruto"

"The Uzumaki and Uchiha, two clans destined to eternally clash. The Uchiha will always try to steal the power the Uzumaki protect. So long as this rivarly continues, catostrophy will always follow"

"What happens with Jinchuriki, you create your own monsters"

"Once this ends, my existance will end"

"Today, your requiem ends, my old teammate"

Story rating; M, however most of it is T, the M rating comes in from perverted dreams, humor and language.


End file.
